SynthetSoldier
SynthetSoldier (Or Alpha100F - "Steel" as his real name is) is a BLK TF2 Freak co-created by YouTube users Hellman604 and Maximus4587. Origin SynthetSoldier was created by SynthetMedic as a commander for his synthetic army. However, he left after finding out about his master's true intentions. He gathered a team of freaks and made a daring assault on SynthetMedic's lair before apparently killing him, but he took heavy damage from the duel with his former master and underwent an extensive period of recovery before he could set out on his goal of protecting the freak world. After his recovery was complete, he met a Pyro named Samyro. They talked with each other before a mysterious freak known as "Devastator" attacked them both. They teamed up and defeated him, after that, they became friends. SynthetSoldier later encountered a very much alive SynthetMedic when he was hunting T-Diamonds with his human friend and lover, The Dove. The result was Dove was buffed with SynthetMedic's electricity and SynthetMedic was forced into retreat, although he managed to throw SynthetSoldier out of the battle. Currently, he is testing a recipe for a new unknown weapon that either SynthetScout or Gamma made. Appearence and Personality He is a BLK Soldier wearing a Jumper's Jeepcap and he also uses an Air Strike. He is always calm and reserved. He likes to fight in stealth. He has a relationship with a speedster girl nicknamed The Dove. Abilities and Powers His power amplification source allows him to move faster, jump higher and attack stronger. He is a master of stealth, which makes him good at luring his enemies into traps or confusing them into forgetting their encounter. His aim is enhanced, so he can aim very well, especially with his Air Strike. Like any other Synthet, he is capable of teleportation. As every Synthet does, Alpha has magic of electricity under his control. SynthetSoldier has four main synthetic powers: Alpha Strike - Significantly buffs SynthetSoldier's allies, reducing his durability, but increasing his attack strength. After the buff wears off, his allies are left severely exhausted. Dwindle - Disables the enemy's main abilities. Noise - A target forgets a certain ability or power. Madness - The enemy target becomes infected and is unable to use certain abilities. Faults and Weaknesses Without his Power Amplifier, his move speed is that of a Heavy (and if heavily wounded, even slower). The source of his power amplification comes from the Battalion's Backup he wears, if one was to strip it from him, he will be severely weakened. Notable Videos * SynthetSoldier (Beta Look) * SynthetSoldier's First Mission * SynthetSoldier vs Vagineer * The Time of Changes * All parts of the Synthets Finale * The Spirit of a Synthet (Heavily wounded) * SynthetSoldier meets Samyro * Attack of PumpkinMen Part 1 (Voice only) * Attack of PumpkinMen Part 2 * The Synthetic Rage * Reactivation of elders Category:Soldiers Category:Robots, Cyborgs and Androids Category:BLK Team Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Freaks needing models or skins Category:Gunners Category:Freaks made by Multiple Users Category:Leaders Category:Freaks made by Hellman604 Category:Superhumans Category:Neutral Good Beings